


simple is sexy baby (woah)

by nekokenmasan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: Daily life of teacher Byun Baekhyun and HR assistant Park Chanyeol that totally doesn't have feelings for each other (cue Oh Sehun's eyeroll).Plus the shenanigans of their friends.





	1. Kyungsoo is the love child of Miranda and Regina

"I love my job, I love my job. . . I love my job."

"That's me right there." Baekhyun nods his head towards the television screen as Emily Blunt tries to convince herself that yes, working for Miranda Prisely is definitely worth having a thousand anxiety attacks per minute.

Chanyeol snorts beside him, sitting in the living room couch while playing with his phone. "If you hate being a teacher so much, why not just quit?"

Baekhyun glares at his friend, "I don't hate being a teacher," he grumbles, "I hate everything in that school besides teaching."

The taller of the two pauses his game to give him a deadpan look, "You mean, you hate your boss and I quote, The Devil Incarnate-- Do Kyungsoo."

"He's just. . ." Baekhyun pauses for the lack of word to describe his satanic boss. His eyes went back to the screen and stares at Meryl Streep telling Emily how she could not have her as an incubus of viral infections and guide her to Paris. Baekhyun sobs a little, "if Miranda Prisley and Regina George had a son, that would be him. Do Kyungsoo. I'm telling you, Yeol. That's him."

Chanyeol stares at him, left eye twitching a little before shaking his head, "You're overreacting."

Baekhyun gasps and throws a pillow at him, "I'm not!"

Chanyeol chuckles and sets the pillow beside him, "I know his boyfriend, you know? Kim Jongin. He's a nice kid. I refuse to believe that a nice kid like him, would have a boyfriend as you describe Kyungsoo to be."

"You're believing him more than me?" Baekhyun sits back a little to stare at him giant friend.

"I'm just saying that maybe you just don't know him that much yet. You've been there for like what? Four months?"

Baekhyun sighs and punches him in the arm lightly, "Maybe you're right."

"You're going to be fine." Chanyeol brushes his hair lightly and then return into playing his game.

Baekhyun tries to brush the little tingles he felt in his stomache after the tiny gesture his friend just made.

***

"HE'S HERE." A frantic Oh Sehun arrives at the faculty room and goes to his desk, tripping a little as he runs toward it.

"He's not suppose to be here until 9:30." Minseok exhales and then pats Jongdae at the back who's currently nursing a bad hungover and is probably half dead.

"Fuck my life." Jongdae mumbles as he tries to recollect himself before Kyungsoo arrives.

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae empathetically before returning his focus on his laptop. He's currently computing the grades of the senior high school students from their last assessments. Grading students should not be this stressful. He's a music teacher for christ sake.

The door opens slowly, revealing a pale Joonmyeon and trailing behind him is satan himself, Do Kyungsoo.

"I don't understand why the letter for the next seminar keeps on getting delayed. Is it so hard to find a nice auditorium that could encase 300 people?" Kyungsoo puts down his coat next to Sehun and the man immediately stands and hangs it carefully on the coat rack.

"No-" Joonmyeon starts but has been cut off.

"Am I reaching for the stars? Not really." Their boss or in this case-- Principal, goes into his own cubicle which is much larger than most of them a Joonmyun stuttering behind him.

Baekhyun could not understand for the love of his life why the hell is their principal in the same faculty room as the teachers in this institution. Most schools would have their principal in their own office. Away from the blabbering mess that is the faculty, as well as the gossip central of the school which is--- the faculty.

Baekhyun got his answer from gossiping with Oh Sehun and apparently, Do Kyungsoo himself went out and put his office in there.

"The auditorium that we chose that is nearby and can encase 300 people refuse to allow us inside because of what happened last last year with the piñatas--"

"Joonmyun." Kyungsoo says calmly while eyeing the vice principal.

"Ye- yes."

"Am I the one in charge with the piñata event last last year?"

"No. . ."

"Then explain to me why should I care about the incompetencies of the people here, when in fact, I am not the one in this position allowing people to compete and destroy a huge piñata in a very expensive and exclusive auditorium?"

Joonmyeon gulps.

Baekhyun reminds himself to give the man his black coffee with two sugars later.

"I'm-I'm going to go search for more auditoriums."

"Good." Joonmyeon nearly runs toward his desk and heaves a sigh of relief. He looks like he's trying not to cry. This happens every week actually but it seems that this time, it's a feat because it's only Monday and Joonmyeon only cries when it is almost weekend.

"Man, that's tough." Minseok mumbles as he looks at their vice principal.

"Sehun." A call from Kyungsoo nearly made Sehun fall from his chair.

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason why all of these student cumulative records in my table are crumpled and. . . wet."

Sehun stands up from his chair a little wobbly and explains, "Well. . I was trying to get home last night but then it rained and it got wet."

Kyungsoo blinks, "Oh I'm sorry, did the rain forgot to tell you that they tend to get people wet and there's an instument called an umbrella that saves people from getting drenched?" The principal looked down at the wet papers in his desk, "Or in this case, the cumulative files of the students?"

"I. . forgot my umbrella too." Sehun explains, though in his head he can't compute the math on how the hell he would be able to hold an umbrella while carrying four boxes of cummulative files.

Kyungsoo blinks again and tilted his head, "Did you forget your brain as well?"

"I'm sorry."

"No no." He wags his right pointer finger, "I want you to print the cumulative records again and then get the students to fill it up."

Sehun tries to mention about having no time to do it again because he needs to pass the grades of the students tomorrow but to no avail, Kyungsoo continues. "Yes Sehun, all one thousand of them and then submit it to me tomorrow. Filed in their own envelopes and within their own strands. Alphabetically."

Sehun stands stiff.

Kyungsoo looks at him. "That's all."

Sehun nods and took the four boxes of cumulative records and place it on his desk with a thud. He took a seat before crumbling into a pathetic mess.

Baekhyun chews his lip. That was really uncalled for. He stares at his almost finished work and then to Sehun. "I'll help you." Baekhyun whispers at his seatmate.

Sehun whips his head towards him so fast Baekhyun was scared he might break it before mouthing a huge "Thank you, Baek." and then returning to his laptop to hastily finish computing the grades of his students.

***

". . . Uhm," Chanyeol starts with a blink when he saw boxes of papers in the living room. He's been living with Baekhyun for a solid 5 years now and he knows that the teacher's job can get really messy with the amount of papers they have but he's still baffled at the mess he's seeing right now.

"He's so mean, y'know?" Sehun grumbles as he re-writes the cumulative files data of his students while eating a slice of pizza using his left hand. His face looks so tired and done that Chanyeol had the urge to put him to sleep and tuck him in a bed.

"We're lucky that Joonmyun managed to convince him that we could just re-write everything than having all the students fill it up again. By their schedules, it would take days." Baekhyun answers him while he was sprawled at the floor doing the same thing as Sehun.

They were so busy that they did not notice that Chanyeol has arrived so the tallest coughed awkwardly while trying to get out of his shoes. Both teachers heard it and then Baekhyun's face immediately lightened up.

"You're home, Yeol!"

"Sup." Sehun waved at him glumly.

"Hey." Chanyeol says, walking towards the mess in the living room, "this is. . . a lot of work." He gestured to the papers almost eating up the space of the entire living room.

"Satansoo decided to punish me. So yeah, welcome to hell." Sehun told him bitterly.

"He's tired." Baekhyun shakes him head, "Anyway, have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah," Chanyeol sat on the bean bag near Baekhyun and heave a sigh, "I ate with Kris on the way home."

"Oh. How's your day?"

"It's fine. A little boring because all I did was stare at the computer and encode but all is well." Chanyeol stared at the mess in front of Baekhyun, "I'm gonna guess that your day wasn't as boring as mine, though?"

"When you have Satansoo as a boss nothing is boring. Every second is like a ticking bomb. Terrifying."

Chanyeol chuckles and pats Baekhyun's head, "You'll be fine. You're Baek, there's nothing you can't do."

Baekhyun hopes his giant friend would not notice his blushing, "Oh stop it."

Chanyeol grins, "I'm gonna take a shower then sleep," He stood up and pinch Baekhyun's cheeks, "don't overwork yourself, guys."

He then left Baekhyun and Sehun on their own.

There was a moment of silence and only shuffling of papers for a moment before the sound of water hitting the bathroom tiles filled the air.

Sehun coughs, "Your crush is showing, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun grumbles, "Shut up Sehun or I won't help you."

Sehun on the other hand just shrugged and continued his punishment from hell.

***

"Hey, babe." Kim Jongin, a part time dance instructor and restaurant manager kisses Do Kyungsoo, the principal of EXO University and (undoubtably) love of his life.

"Hey." Kyungsoo hums as he felt his boyfriend's hug from behind (well not really, he only felt Jongin's arms around him because his office chair is blocking his boyfriend's heavenly body).

"You're already home, why are you still working?" Jongin whines unbashly as he kisses Kyungsoo's temples and nape.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo tries to whine back but fails because the way his boyfriend nips at his nape is getting him distracted (plus hot and bothered), "stop it."

"C'mon, Soo," Jongin whispers in his ear, "let's eat dinner, I'm hungry."

Kyungsoo shivers, "Fine fine, just stop it." He gives up because frankly, if Jongin continues what he's doing, the principal might forget everything but his boyfriend.

Now, that wouldn't be a problem usually, but he's got principal things that needs to be tended and can't be pushed aside, so he would just make it up on Jongin maybe on a Saturday, when he wasn't as busy like today.

Jongin grins and takes his hands, "You love me so much, I can feel it."

Kyungsoo tries not to blush, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

That couldn't stop that little upward twitch on his lips though.

***

"So," Jongin starts as he takes a bite from his chicken, "I have this co-worker y'know and he told me that his flatmate works in your university."

"Oh really?" Kyungsoo asks while he's busy cooling his soup."Who?"

Jongin scruch his face trying to remember the name of the co-worker that Chanyeol just told him, "Baekhyun, I think?"

Kyungsoo recognizes the name, "Oh. He's the new guy. A music teacher."

His boyfriend squints his eyes at him, "You're not giving him a hard time are you?"

The principal nearly chokes, "Of course not!"

"Really?" Jongin smiles at him mischievously, "I heard from Chanyeol that his flatmate is kind of afraid of you."

"Everyone is afraid of me." Kyungsoo mumbles while drinking his juice.

"Babe," Jongin sighs and sits up straight to lean forward and hold Kyungsoo's hand, "don't you want to have friends from your work? You rarely go out with them."

"Why would I?" Kyungsoo complains, "I mean, I try you know? I even refused to have my own office so that I could be in the faculty room so they would warm up to me but they never did!"

"Yeah but have you tried to like. . . interact with them and talk about things unrelated to work?" Kyungsoo squirms uncomfortably in his seat and refused to answer.

"Thought so." Jongin sighs and interlocks their fingers, "I love you, baby but you need to make friends."

". . .How?" Kyungsoo gives him a puppy eye and a soft pout.

Jongin looks at him softly, "Maybe you could ask for advice? Chanyeol said that his friend Baekhyun is really friendly and nice so maybe you could ask him or talk to him?"

Kyungsoo sighs, "Fine. I'll try."


	2. Junmyeon is coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute day for cute boys

"So, Baek." Chanyeol sips his cup of coffee from the counter while watching Baekhyun sleepily chew his cereal at the table.  
  
Baekhyun looks at him with half an eye shut, "Hmm?"  
  
"I talked with Jongin yesterday," the taller sets his cup on the counter carefully," and I might've told him that you were working with Kyungsoo and that you're kind of scared with him."  
  
With this Baekhyun is suddenly awake and his eyes widen in horror, "Chanyeol!"  
  
Chanyeol raises his both his hands in surrender as well as to calm him down, "Hey, I just thought that maybe he can tell his boyfriend to chill towards his employees!"  
  
"Chanyeol," Baekhyun puts his forehead on both of his palms trying to dig out the sudden headache he currently feels, "you do know that by mentioning me, Kyungsoo would be aware of my existence and in turn would turn my life into living hell!"  
  
"Woah woah woah," Chanyeol sits beside him and places a hand on the teacher's back," Jongin said he would try and ask his boyfriend to chill and that he's actually aware of how people view your principal".  
  
"Ugh," the teacher can feel tears coming up, he doesn't even know why,"Chanyeol..."  
  
Chanyeol bits his lower lip. He's feeling kind of guilty now that Baekhyun looks so upset, "Hey," he said softly while caressing Baekhyun's back, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would upset you this much."  
  
Baekhyun stares at him only to see Chanyeol's pout and puppy eyes.  
  
_Why are you so cute and handsome. Godammit._  
  
"Maybe," Baekhyun sits straight up and contemplates, "maybe it wouldn't be that bad..."  
  
Chanyeol grimaces, "I hope so or else, if your principal targets you at the school I would feel really really bad because it would be my fault." The giant starts to blabber, "Ugh, why did I even ask Jongin for that, it was stupid."  
  
Baekhyun bites his lip. Chanyeol doesn't have to feel like this. He doesn't want it painting his flatmate's pretty face.  
  
"I'm gonna be okay," he tries to be positive, "don't worry."  
  
Chanyeol looks unconvinced but he nods reluctantly, "Ok but I'm going to check on you throughout the day."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"No I don't but I want to. That way I can feel at ease."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
_Stop blushing Byun Baekhyun._  
  
***  
Kyungsoo bites his lip while staring ahead inside his boyfriend's car in the shotgun. Why does he feel queasy inside when it's just an ordinary day? The principal doesn't know as well.  
  
"Hey, don't be so nervous baby. I'm sure Baekhyun's nice." Jongin says as he drives.  
  
_Well.... that might be the reason. Kyungsoo thinks._  
  
"Why is it so hard to make friends, damnit." He murmurs.  
  
Jongin smiles softly whilst remembering college boy Kyungsoo with his adorable awkwardness, "You're just emotionally constipated, babe." He chuckles.  
  
"Ugh.." Kyungsoo pouts, "Nini..."  
  
The dancer grips the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles turn white. His boyfriend doesn't have to be so cute like this so early in the morning.  
  
"You'll be okay, baby. And hey, if it doesn't turn out okay just call me, okay?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
***  
  
Junmyeon sips his coffee while walking towards the school gates. His hands might be shaking from the caffeine overdose but he doesn't care and continues to sip his death.  
  
"Good morning!" A chirpy voice says.  
  
_Ah. Baekhyun_.  
  
"Good morning." Junmyeon nods stoically. He's dead inside but his parents raised him to be polite and reciprocate greetings.  
  
Baekhyun seem to notice his shaking hands and clucks his tongue, "You need to stop with the coffee intake."  
  
"Coffee's already ingrained within me that doctors would find coffee instead of blood in my veins."  
  
Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
_It was not a joke. Junmyeon thinks._  
  
The music teacher rumages through his bag, "Here," Baekhyun puts some kind of bread in the vice principal's hand, "you should eat that. I don't think you eat breakfast but you should."  
  
Junmyeon blinks twice. Is this human kindness in a Thursday morning?  
  
"Thank yo--"  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Chill runs through Junmyeon's back. Suddenly the world seems so dark and a nasty place to leave. Even Baekhyun's kindness cannot save the entire world from falling apart and getting swallowed by the---  
  
"Uhm, good morning...Sir!" Baekhyun greets the one and only Do Kyungsoo.  
  
Junmyeon feels like a toy soldier as he turns around stiffly to greet his superior.  
  
"Go-Good Morning." Junmyeon greets.  
  
Kyungsoo looks at him with his usual expression that could be compared to a vulture looking at it's prey. Junmyeon doesn't even think Kyungsoo would greet back but he was raised by his parents to be polite and--  
  
"Good morning, Junmyeon... Baekhyun."  
  
There is an awkward silence between the three of them that the passerby students look at them weirdly because why would the faculty staff stare at each other at the gates in the early morning without talking. It's a weird phenomenon that even defeats alien sightings.  
  
Baekhyun chuckles awkwardly to break the ice. "I think we should head inside."  
  
Kyungsoo nods robotically, "Yes, we do."  
  
"Yeah.." Junmyeon agrees.  
  
_Maybe I should cut the caffeine. He thinks._  
  
***  
  
Minseok is... for the lack of better term "shookt".  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
Jongdae raises an eyebrow, "No? I just don't see what's so good about soccer."  
  
Minseok as a P.E teacher and a soccer enthusiast cannot accept this abomination.  
  
"But soccer is the best sports, ever!"  
  
"Well," Jongdae shrugs and sits straight up to look at his lesson plan not minding Minseok's crumbling existence, "I like figure skating more... as a sports anyway."  
  
"You mean a bunch of people sliding and rolling on ice?!"  
  
Jongdae chuckles, "Isn't that like soccer? The only difference is that it's on ice and far more graceful."  
  
Minseok is about to retort when the door suddenly opens and Baekhyun comes forward. He's about to greet the music teacher but then Junmyeon (he looks blank) is there too and viola following them is the one and only Do Kyungsoo.  
  
"Morning." Jongdae greets them, seemingly unbothered by the strange occurance (Jongdae is actually really chill with Kyungsoo far more than everyone else and Minseok is kind of jelly about that).  
  
"Good Morning... everyone." Kyungsoo greets back and then shuffles towards his office.  
  
Minseok looks at Baekhyun for explanation but the other just shrugs and then went to his office table. Jongdae turns his head towards Kyungsoo and then coughs as if nothing unusual happened while Junmyeon stiffly goes into his office chair.  
  
They all go back to what they're doing prior to the principal's entry and the office is now filled with the scent of coffee, tappings on the keyboards and flicking papers as each faculty members arrive.  
  
Nearly around the time for each of them to head to their own classes, Kyungsoo coughs.  
  
There is silence and a prominent tenseness in the room.  
  
"Baekhyun." His voice like a cold steel.  
  
The said teacher stiffens and bites his lip, "Y-yes, sir?"  
  
"Can you come here..." Kyungsoo says, "please."  
  
Baekhyun's legs nearly failed him and he turns to look at his superior looking unamused as usual but the tinge of redness surrounding his cheeks cannot hide the principal's embarrassment at his own words.  
  
_What is happening? Baekhyun thinks as he walk towards Kyungsoo_.  
  
"Is there something I could do for you?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Yes." Kyungsoo says and then looks at him briefly before looking down at his table to avoid eye contact, "Have lunch with me."  
  
Baekhyun grips the chair in the office table. "Sir?"  
  
Kyungsoo pulls a pen and plays with it, "...if it's... okay?"  
  
The music teacher cannot comprehend what the hell is happening but the way that the vice principal is acting is quite.... endearing if he would be honest with himself.  
  
"Uhm. Of course. Sir."  
  
Kyungsoo stops playing with his pen and looks at him stoically, "Okay."  
  
Baekhyun walks back slowly and then leaves with an affirmative nod. He checks his watch and then goes back to his chair before heading out to his class.  
  
Sehun is looking at him as if he has two heads. Baekhyun only shrugs at him and then heads out to his classroom.  
  
On his way though, there's a phone call.  
  
"Hey Chan--"  
  
"Hey Baek! Are you okay? Is there anything wrong? It's okay you can tell me! If you need something you can call me and I'll bring it to you! Are you having a hard time? I ca--"  
  
"Woah woah woah, Chan. Calm down. I'm okay."  
  
"Oh," Chanyeol breathes at the other line, "that's good...."  
  
Baekhyun smiles, "Kyungsoo asked me to have lunch with him."  
  
"Really?" Chanyeol says excitedly, "then that's better!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous though." Baekhyun continues to walk.  
  
"You'll be fine! I know you can!"  
  
"Thanks, Yeol." Baekhyun blushes a little,   
"Anyway, I have classes so I gotta go."  
  
"Oh right," Chanyeol says, "Well, goodluck on lunch!"  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
"Bye, Baek! I'll see you later."  
  
***  
  
Jongin sits down on his office to check the sales for this month but his phone vibrates before he can do so.  
  
From: my love  
I asked Baekhyun to have lunch with me.  
  
Jongin smiles at his phone.  
  
To: my love  
good luck baby! he'll like you i'm sure!  
  
From: my love  
Maybe  ><  
  
Jongin laughs out loud  
  
To: my love  
you're so cute! i love you  
  
From: my love  
Shut up. I'm not cute. I love you, too.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm still alive. Don't overdose on coffee.
> 
> I also have no idea about soccer or football as euro countries would say.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I claim that the portrayal of EXO members in this fiction is what they are in real life.
> 
> Hi, this is my attempt to write EXO again since the last time I tried was years ago. I have little clue about HR/Principal work so don't expect accurate descriptions of the job here. This was The Devil Wears Prada kind of inspired and I hope you guys would enjoy this, please don't be shy to comment. This is an ongoing series idk why it says 1/1 for chapters but don't mind that.
> 
> Also, DO KYUNGSOO is a soft baby don't hate him. Yes, that's it. 
> 
> if you guys want to talk i have a stan acc on twt: @pinkcouloured2


End file.
